Rainbow Dash
Rainbow Dash is one of the seven main protagonists in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She is a sky blue Pegasus with a rainbow colored mane and tail. She is one of the main deuteragonists of My Little Pony: The Movie, a supporting character in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls and a minor character in Rainbow Rocks. She's responsible for maintaining and clearing the skies in Ponyville. She is also a huge admirer of The Wonderbolts and dreams of joining their flying group. She represented the element of loyalty. She has a pet tortoise named Tank which is introduced in May the Best Pet Win!. In Generation 3, she was voiced by Venus Terzo and Anna Cummer. In Friendship is Magic, she is voiced by Ashleigh Ball, who also voiced Applejack. Appearance She has a baby-blue body, magenta eyes, and a rainbow-striped mane and tail. Personality Very loyal, cocky, boastful (sometimes), arrogant (sometimes), brash (sometimes), impatient (sometimes), but selfless, friendly, very protective, accepting, tolerant, helpful, warm, kind, forgiving, responsible, understanding and compassionate. History Rainbow Dash was the first in her class to get her cutie mark. She tells the Cutie Mark Crusaders in The Cutie Mark Chronicles the story of how she got her cutie mark. Her story is set in summer flight camp, where she defends Fluttershy from a pair of bullies, who refer to Rainbow Dash as "Rainbow Crash". Hoops, one of the bullies already has their cutie marks, where Dash and Fluttershy do not. Dash challenges the two bullies to a flying Pegasus race, and in the ensuing contest she discovers her passion for speed and for "winning", in her words. Going through the race course, she performs her very first sonic rainboom, not only gaining her own cutie mark, but also inadvertently setting in motion the events that would cause Fluttershy and her future Ponyville friends to gain their own cutie marks. Powers and Abilities * Pegasus Physiology: Rainbow Dash is a pegasus who is responsible for maintaining the weather and clearing the skies in Ponyville. * Fly: A standard pegasus ability. ** Supersonic Fly: Rainbow demonstrated remarkable speed and agility in the air, Rainbow Dash has proven herself to be a capable and accomplished flier. * Weather Manipulation: Rainbow Dash has demonstrated her ability to manipulate the weather numerous times. She clears the skies of Ponyville of clouds "in ten seconds flat", dispersing the clouds by kicking them. She leads water droplets out of a cloud, and creates a rainbow above her when the droplets splash against her. She teams up with other Pegasus ponies to create a whirlwind that sucks away clouds and snow from Ponyville, and she creates a tornado to vacuum the parasprites. * Sonic Rainboom: This stunt is performed when Rainbow Dash flies up to the sky and flies down at speed, then releasing a a vibrantly-colored ring that expands from the point of the sonic rainboom's occurrence accompanied by a shockwave and a rainbow wake trailing behind it. Loyalty Embodiment: Rainbow Dash possessed the element of loyalty. Quotes Trivia * In the Season 6 episode Newbie Dash, Rainbow Dash finally gets her dream and becomes a Wonderbolt. * Rainbow Dash makes a cameo as a toy in Transformers 4: Age of Extinction. * Rainbow Dash is the only member of of the Mane Six to not have any siblings. * Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are childhood friends who grew up in the same city. * Rainbow Dash has appeared in the following episodes without any of the other Mane Six: Flight to the Finish and Parental Glideance. External links *Rainbow Dash in Christmas Specials Wiki Navigation Category:Female Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Damsels Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Mischievous Category:Arrogant Category:Selfless Category:Strong-Willed Category:Nurturer Category:Adventurers Category:Protectors Category:Loyal Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Amazons Category:Stalkers Category:Determinators Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Fighter Category:Martyr Category:Wrathful Category:Charismatic Category:Elementals Category:Rivals Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:War Heroes Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Falsely Accused Category:Famous Category:Big Good Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Guardians Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Animals Category:The Messiah Category:Honorable Category:Honest Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Harmonizers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Wise Category:Tricksters Category:Bond Protector Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Successful Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Outright Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Superheroes Category:Betrayed Category:Movie Heroes Category:Provoker Category:MAD Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Insecure